Hazardous Steps
by Kierax
Summary: A virus that even nations can get….trapped in a experimental lab….After a world meeting gone wrong and with monsters chasing you, What's a nation to do? -A HetaHazard: The Bonds of Friendship Novelization-


_**Here's the first chapter of HetaHazard: Bonds of Friendship. I never understood why it's titled that, but oh well...maybe it'll be explained later on in the series. **_

__**_I chose to do this particular chapter in England's point of view, because he's the first character that talks...sort of. I tried to put in his hate for France, but...I'm not too sure I did okay on that. I tried, and that's what matters. I do hope you enjoy this though._**

******_Happy Reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: England - The Fall<strong>

I let out a sigh as I closed the door behind me. These meetings were always so bloody exhausting, it wasn't funny. At least my boss let me have a vacation afterwards...and I was looking forward to it. It was the last day of the almost week-long meeting that our kind was having, and that we had every year.

I started walking down the hallway, and I could hear all of the clamor already, making that dull throb return to my temple in record time. All this time spent...and we had made absolutely no progress. No one wants to work together. No one could cooperate...well, japan could, if he wanted, but he was so easily swayed. I was sure, if Switzerland ever participated in these meetings, he would probably blow a gasket. I let out a sigh, putting a hand to my head as I walked. I really did wish we could get something done...but at this rate, it was impossible. I...it would probably be close to a miracle if that happened. We probably wouldn't have a decent conversation today either, which was sad, really. These bloody idiots only liked to hear themselves talk. America would probably keep spouting complete nonsense...that bearded git would keep digressing...Italy'll probably be dozing half the time...I let out a grumble, walking into the meeting room.

I stopped for a moment, there was something odd, it seemed half the people were missing. Only Italy, China, Japan, America, Russia, Germany, That bea-I mean _France_..and...Germany's brother was here.

"Huh?" I voiced, causing everyone to turn to look at me. "Aren't the others here yet?"

"Due to schedule arrangements, eleven countries have gone home...starting with Turkey." Germany explained, straightening the papers in front of him. "You're the last one to get here."

I was the last one to get here? That was new. I was never _this_ late.

"That's a surprise..." I muttered, starting forward before pausing. I was never late...never the last one to arrive. "Er, wait. I'm the last one?" I asked. "I feel like we're forgetting someone..." I looked around, trying to figure it out.

"Wow, that's a lot of..." I muttered, wandering over to a table with a bunch of different foods on it.

"Some of those are the refreshments that I brought." Germany said, looking over at me. I looked, and noticed there were at least three bottles of beer.

"You brought...beer as refreshments for the meeting?" I asked, really not believing what I was seeing. He gave me a look as if I was crazy. I shook my head and went to pour myself a cup of tea, only to find it completely empty.

"Whaa..." I muttered, and Japan looked over, giving me a soft smile.

"The tea you made for me was very good England-san." he said and I felt myself deflate a bit.

"Japan...I-I made it for myself, not you!" I explained, and watched him deflate a bit. He sighed.

"I see..." he muttered, turning back to whatever was in front of him. I let out a sigh as well, going to see if there was anything else I could drink. I took a few steps, completely bypassing the Git's wine.

'That's from my pla-" said Git began to say before I turned and glared at him.

"Shut up!"

"Hey, you didn't even let me finish!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, France." Germany said calmly, though his face was twisted in annoyance. France immediately quieted, going to write something down on the paper in front of him.

"M-my apologies..." he muttered and I let out a huff. I then noticed that no one had eaten any of my scones.

"They haven't' even touched my scones..." I muttered, thinking aloud. "I should bring more next time, that way they know they can help themselves." I nodded to myself, then heard someone mutter something and I turned, finding Germany's brother, Prussia staring at me. He floundered a bit before letting out a sigh.

"mmmmm..." he let out a satisfied noise, and I noticed a large pizza sitting in front of him...half eaten. "Wurst Pizza is just the best!" I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What?" I was stunned. "You...ordered home delivery...here?" I didn't get an answer, just a grin. I shook my head. "What are _you_ doing here anyways?"

"I'm here because I was sooo worried about West that I just couldn't sit still at home." Prussia replied grinning at me as the little bird on his shoulder gave a small tweet. He gave a laugh. "Don't worrrrryyy, I won't bother you." I couldn't help but have a horrid flashback of my own past...

"Don't...you think you're being a little...over protective?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. "Won't...he resent you for it?" Prussia merely waved me off.

"Nah. West can't stand to be alone." Prussia said airily, giving me a wink. He leaned in close to my ear "...why do you think he keeps our little Italia so close?" he muttered under his breath so I could hear, before leaning back and laughing at my slightly disgusted face. "That's why I'm doing him this favor! kesesesese..."

"Prussia!" Germany suddenly exclaimed, as if he had heard everything. Prussia jumped a bit before grinning and going back to eating his pizza, giving me one last wink before acting like he had never even spoke to me. I grumbled, going past France. He was looking down at some paper, then dropped it and looked up.

"What? You want me to get naked?" he suddenly exclaimed, ironically right as I was going past. I felt the color drain from my face.

"No!" I yelled, backing up away from him. "Go to hell, you bearded creep!" I exclaimed, scooting away as fast as I could.

"France! What are you doing?" Germany exclaimed, snatching the paper from France. His face went from anger, to disappointment, to disgust. "...and here I thought you were actually reading official papers!" France let out an airy laugh, and I gave him a glare.

"Nah...since I'm so sexy and popular, reading a love letter, and writing a reply is a huge task, you know!" he replied, and Germany let out a sigh.

"It's just as I thought..." Germany muttered, putting a hand on his face, before waving France off. "Spain should replace you. Goodbye France, we don't need you anymore." Almost immediately, France changed his tune, turning completely to look at Germany with a pleading look on his face. He gripped Germany's arm.

"N-No! Anything but that!" he exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. "I-I'll work harder! Please, I beg you!"

"...what a bloody fool..." I muttered under my breath, turning to look at the chalkboard behind me. I happened to hear Germany muttering under his breath.

"Damnit...we're going nowhere again..." he muttered, putting his face in his hands. "And now, of all things, my brother has followed me into the meeting...ugh...my stomach..." I let out a sigh, moving a little further. I knew exactly how it felt having such a troublesome brother. I walked past Russia, and caught what he was muttering under his breath...it seemed everyone was muttering things.

"...if only you were all mine...da?" Russia muttered, though he seemed to be making no attempt to hide it. I shivered...it was such an ominous thing to say... "Ne, America...can I ask you something?" I paused, listening for a moment, turning my head slightly to look at America, who was stuffing his face like usual and making the most rudest of noises.

"...what do you want...Russia?" he asked in-between mouthfuls. Russia gave a chilling smile.

"Watching you eat hamburgers and fries like that is kind of making me sick." Russia said, clearly implying that America quit.

"That's too bad!" America exclaimed, grinning as he reached for another hamburger. "All I can give you for that are some burgers and fries!" I mentally slapped myself in the face at his idiocy. Russia was silent for a moment before giving a creepy smile.

"...thanks...kolkolkolkolkol..." I let out a shiver, moving away.

"...I feel kind of cold all of a sudden..." I muttered as I walked away from Russia, I immediately turned to America, who seemed to actually notice me.

"What do you want?" he asked, a bit defensively. "Are you here to complain again?"

"Shut up you Git." I huffed, turning away, noticing all the different foods around. "What the hell...did you bring an entire fast food restaurant with you?"

"You can't have any!" America immediately said, giving me a glare. I gave him a disgusted look right back.

"As if I'd want any..." I muttered, walking away.

"Whatever." America muttered before grinning and looking over at Japan. "Japan! I want you to export that manga and game we talked about! Then Import some of my stuff...you know I won't take no for an answer!" Japan seemed to jump a bit, blinking at America before letting out a sigh.

"I will consider the exportation issue...but..." Japan started to say, then looked a little conflicted. "Importing...is..." he let out a sigh. "Oh, never mind. I will consider it..." I felt anger rise up in me at this, It was unfair. America shouldn't force Japan into trading...I approached Japan while America was busy stuffing his face again.

"Hey...Japan? I'm sorry about America..." I muttered, and japan looked at me for a moment before smiling a bit.

"No...I am already used to it." he replied, bowing his head a bit.

"...That's no excuse...I still feel bad about it..." I muttered again, but it was obvious I would get nowhere with that. I let out a sigh, and started walking to my spot.

"ne ne China! Wanny is really cute!" Italy was saying, a faint blush on his face. "You should introduce me to her the next time we meet!" China turned to Italy in almost horror.

"W-Wanny? Don't you dare call her in that over-familiar way-aru!" China exclaimed, his face twisted in anger. "And I won't introduce you!"

"E-eh? Awwww...come on, China...pleaaaase?" Italy begged, the blush gone from his face and tears in his almost always closed eyes.

"You're so annoying-aru." China deadpanned. "For your information, Taiwan loves me and Rìběn, so give up." This time, tears really did fall from Italy's face.

"Ve...I see..." He sniffled, rubbing his nose. "So she loves japan...oh well..." he let out a sigh and laid his head down on the table dejectedly.

"Hey! She loves me too-aru!" China flailed then seemed to notice me. "What do you want, Opium?" I twitched at the name.

"Look, can you stop calling me that?" I asked, as nicely as I could. China merely smiled.

"You'll always be Opium to me-aru!" china replied.

"paastaaa..." Italy suddenly said, causing both me and China to look at him. It seemed he was daydreaming. He noticed, surprisingly, that I was looking at him and nearly fell off his chair. "Kya! England! Wh-what do you want from me?"

"...I was just looking at you...that's all..." I muttered, looking away and going to my seat. "...that kind of hurt..." I let out a sigh, sitting down and straightening the papers around me.

"Well, then, let's continue our meeting about global warming..." Germany started to say. The sudden nagging feeling that we were forgetting someone hit me once again.

"Wait a minute!" I called out and everyone looked at me. "Aren't we missing someone?" Germany blinked a few times at me.

"...I think we're all here, though." he replied, but i shook my head.

"There were twenty participating nations...and you said that eleven have gone home, right?" I asked, and he nodded. "Then lets count, starting with me. One..."

"Two~" France counted himself off with a smile.

"Three..." Germany counted.

"Four." Russia said rather flatly.

"Fiiiive" America managed to say in-between mouthfuls.

"Six." Japan counted, not even looking up from whatever he was working on.

"Seven." China said.

"Ve? Oh, Eight!" Italy said happily, and I frowned. There should have been nine of us.

"I knew it. Someone's missing." I said.

"I'm heeeereeee!" Prussia exclaimed from behind us.

"You're not a member!" I yelled back, before waving him off. "Be quiet, I'm trying to think!"

"I wonder who of us is missing..." Japan muttered, finally looking up and around. I heard the door to the room slam shut, and the pattering of running feet.

"K-kya! I'm scared!" Italy whimpered as someone came around the corner and nearly tripped over their own feet. They came to a stop at the edge of the rug that lay under the table. I felt like I knew this person, but for the life of me couldn't remember who it was.

"I-I'm sorry!" the person exclaimed, trying to get a breath in. "I overslept!"

"Oh...erm..." I couldn't find the words to say to this person. I couldn't help wonder who he was...because I just...couldn't remember. The person must have noticed, because he looked around. I glanced at everyone else, and nearly let out a sigh of relief when I realized I wasn't the only one who didn't know this person.

"Er...guys? What's the matter?" the person asked, tilting his head to the side. Japan put the papers he was working with down.

"u-um...We were all wondering where you were..." he said, seeming to choose his words carefully. "Weren't we, Germany-san?" At being called out, the blonde floundered a bit.

"v-vat? O-oh, right! We were worried that something bad had happened to you." Germany regained his composure, and the person let out a sigh, shifting his bag. I could vaguely see what looked like a bear in the bag.

"I see.." the person said softly, looking down at the floor. "I'm really sorry." The bear in his bag moved its head, and I resisted the urge to take a few steps back.

"Who are you?" The bear asked, looking up at the person, who seemed to deflate a bit.

"...I'm Canada..." the person replied dejectedly. America let out a laugh.

"Oh, it's you, Canada!" America said happily. "I had no idea! And here we were all worried because we didn't know who was missing...hahahaha!"

"Ve~ right, it was Canada~" Italy let out a sigh and smiled. "I didn't realize it was you at all!" France let out a grumble.

"Jesus, can't you two take a hint?" he muttered, putting his face in his hands. Oh good, I didn't have to look at it anymore...China shrugged.

"It's no use-aru. They just can't read between the lines." China muttered, turning back to the table.

"I had _completely_ forgotten about you too..." Russia muttered, giving the other a smile. "Sorry Canada." Canada let out a huff, looking a little hurt.

"How could you forget about me?" he asked. "I've been attending the meetings since the first day..." he let out a sigh, before slowly making his way over to his seat. Germany coughed a few times.

"A-anyway, now that we're all here we can start the meeting." he said, taking a deep breath. Everything was silent, and then..."Let's start the meeting again!" the German's voice had risen. "The topic of discussion is global warming! If you have something to sa-"

"Let's hold a hamburger eating world competition!" America interrupted, grinning. I felt the need to put my face in my hands. "The winner gets a year's worth of hamburgers!"

"A year's worth of hamburgers...right after a hamburger eating competition..." France muttered. "the mere thought makes me feel sick..." for once, I had to agree. Canada let out a sigh.

"No, America." he muttered, but his voice was barely heard.

"You just want to eat, America!" I exclaimed. "I reject that idea! You...agree with me, don't you Japan?" I turned to the Asian nation, and was horrified to see the man putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"I...I'm fine with America-san's idea..." he muttered, looking a bit sheepish.

"I like pasta better than hamburgers!" Italy exclaimed, a big grin on his face. "Can't we have a pasta and pizza eating competition instead? Huh? Can we Doitsu? Can we? Doitsu!"

"We're supposed to be talking about global warming..." Canada muttered, then let out a sigh as he was ignored.

"Italia...don't listen to them! We're not even supposed to be-" Germany started to say.

"why not, we can have pasta and pizza, too!" America exclaimed, giving Italy a thumbs up, then burst into laughter. Loud laughter at that. China slammed his hands onto the table.

"You can't just decide that on your own!" China exclaimed, and I forced back a smile. Finally some reaso- "In that case, if you don't include jiaozi, I won't consent to it!" I felt my hopes crushed, as Canada tried to speak up.

"If you all start making suggestions like that, this won't end well!" Canada exclaimed, but his voice was drowned out by Prussia.

"West!" Prussia exclaimed "I want to eat Wurst! kesesesesese!" France let out a sigh, going back to looking at the papers in front of him.

"I'd much rather have a refined meal with a cute girl than take part in an eating competition, myself..." the man muttered, and I scoffed, disgusted.

"No one asked for your opinion, you bearded bastard!" I retorted, turning my attention back to the table. "And how dare you make a fool of me with that necktie colour..."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean you damned git!"

"Hm...I would love to have a salted salmon eating competition..." Japan muttered, letting out a sigh...

"Not you too!" I exclaimed, and from there...everything got chaotic. There were voices and opinions everywhere. Germany tried to bring order back to the room...but nothing was working. Because of America's suggestion, everyone was going crazy.

"I think it would be great if you aaaaall became one with Mother Russia. Uhuh!" Russia suddenly said, and the entire room went eerily quiet.

Then...everything went wrong. The entire room began shaking, and I flailed, trying to grab onto something to steady myself.

"V-Vat is this?" Germany exclaimed, gripping the table. "An earthquake?" Prussia managed to make it over to the table.

"This is so unawesome...and yet awesome at the same time!" Prussia exclaimed, apparently not sure whether or not to be enjoying himself.

"Ve! I'm scaaared! Doitsuuu...Doitsuu!" Italy exclaimed, latching onto the table and trying to make his way over to Germany. I grabbed onto the table after he passed as another tremor shook the entire room. France flailed, his face white, and I couldn't help but snicker a bit.

"Wait, I'm not ready for thiiiis!" France exclaimed, flailing.

"Aiyaaa! I don't want to die here with these weirdoes-aru!" China exclaimed, gripping the wall and slowly making his way towards the door. "I'm going home!"

"I'm not scared at all!" Prussia exclaimed, but the look on his face said it all. "K-kesese, th-this is fun! A-and...awesome...!" I lost the grip on the table and fell as yet another tremor shook, causing China to fall as well.

"huhuh...You guys are so funny." Russia muttered, smiling. It was slightly unnerving how calm he was. I slowly got back to my feet, stumbling.

"C-Calm down everyone!" I called out. "J-Japan? How can you be so calm?" I had turned my attention to the other, and found him against the wall, pretty much plastered against it, but his face was so calm. He seemed to blink a few times in confusion.

"Oh...uh...I'm just used to earthquakes." he replied, looking sheepish. "They happen all the time at home. I'm truly sorry."

"Well tha-" I started to say, but then the power flashed and went out. "Shit! I can't see!"

"D-Doitsuuuu!" Italy called out, clinging to the man. I heard America say something, but it was so disfigured...I assumed he was eating.

"America! This isn't the time to eat!" Canada exclaimed, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Stop goofing around!" I exclaimed, even though I couldn't see them.

"Where is everyone-aru?" China called out.

"Wait, are you serious? I mean, Seriously?" France exclaimed, and I wondered if his brain had finally been fried. "Wait...what am I even talking about? OH GOD HELP ME!"

"Pull yourself together France!" Prussia called out, and I started to be able to see shapes in the darkness.

"its pitch dark " Germany exclaimed, and there was a huge tremor that caused me to fall to my knees... "I can't see anything!"

"D-Doitsu...I kinda feel like I'm floating..." Italy muttered, and I felt my heart almost stop. There was no ground underneath me...

"Aiyaaaa! The floor is gone!" China screamed "We're FALLING!" There was a laugh, obviously from Russia.

"I don't know what's going on, but you're all here with me, so who cares." Russia said, and I felt gravity starting to catch up.

"We won't be here if we all fall to our deaaaaathsss!" I screamed, and there was a chorus of screams that joined mine.

The last thing I heard were those screams...and the last thing I saw was darkness. I only remember thinking _'oh shit'_ before I lost consciousness.


End file.
